Pure Bliss
by ImagineWho
Summary: For the project AkaKuro Valentine's day. This is my chocolate for my Akashi, I do hope you like it. My fated match is Akashi #21. This is a story surrounding Kuroko and Akashi, however, Ogiwara, Kagami and the Generation of Miracles do make their own appearences. It's rated M. It's officially AkaKuro. I truly hope you all have a very blissful Valentine's Day.


This is my chocolate for my Akashi. I do hope you like it.

My fated match is **Akashi #21**. I truly hope you have a very blissful Valentine's Day.

Kuroko Tetsuya was late. He was so, so late. He felt sick, his stomach turned as he rushed his pace, with a flip of his wrist he glanced at his watch. There was no time. _Faster_ , he thought desperately, his vision blurred with tears. _Faster_ , his mind screamed at him, the voices around him could not reach him, Kuroko was not hearing or seeing them, his body moved on its own through the myriad of people. His lungs burned, his chest felt tight, it was too hard to breathe but he could not stop running. What would he do if he didn't make it in time?

-Three hours ago-

It had been three o'clock in the afternoon when he woke up from his slumber, the doorbell rang making his head hurt, the night before was too wild for him to even remember what actually had happened. He had been drinking with Kise and Aomine, coincidently meeting Kagami with Himuro at the usual karaoke place, the two joined them and they drank until the sun came up. Today was a day Kuroko hated, usually he'd remain in his bed until it all ended. However, fate had changed his plans. How troublesome, he thought as he slowly got to his feet and went to open his apartment door.

Kagami had stayed over at Himuro's place and Aomine went along with Kise to Momoi's house when she called Kuroko half-sobbing, her voice slurred while she repeatedly confessed her love. He shook his head and sighed, guilt flooded his mind and the hangover was hitting him harder than ever.

 _Perhaps it's a part of my punishment_ , he wondered with a shaky breath.

Destroying her hopes had been tough, but everyone knew he could not return her feelings, even though the pink-haired girl had followed him to the same college and remained one of his closest friends, he could not fall in love. Since long, his entire existence had been stolen by someone who viciously disappeared across seas after they graduated high school. The memory made him stop, he closed his eyes and breathed in the silence of his apartment, the doorbell rang once more and he could no longer focus, he clenched his fists as the nausea hit him. Kuroko tumbled to the bathroom, successfully falling in front of the toilet in time to spill the toxic liquid he had foolishly gobbled last night.

Happy Valentine's Day, he thought before getting up. Whoever kept ringing his doorbell would have to wait until he washed his teeth, if Kagami had forgotten his key again the bluenette was going to murder him for waking him so early. His roommate had been decided quite instantly, Kuroko could not cook and Kagami could, the red-haired boy was going to the same college and they wanted to keep playing basketball for a little longer before reality hit them, looking for jobs and facing adulthood completely will always be waiting when everyone finishes college. It was full of advantages and benefits, he liked sharing a home with his light. Besides everything else, Kagami knew about Kuroko, he knew who he loved. He had been there when Kuroko checked his email, he had received one single email entitled _Goodbye_ , and it was addressed to the Generation of Miracles. It had been graduation day and for all the wrong reasons, it was the first day he tasted the joyous experience of drinking alcohol.

Just like Momoi, Kuroko would always feel lonely in this dreadful day, even Aomine had been stealing glances at Kagami during the previous night. Kuroko could easily feel Aomine's jealousy, sadly it was easy to realize Himuro was getting in the middle of his fun. A second Kagami would pay attention to his teasing and the bickering would start, but not a second longer it would all be forgotten with Himuro bringing up a subject Kagami was more interested in. Therefore, Aomine would focus on getting Kise and Kuroko to drink until they could no longer remember their own names.

His doorbell echoed insistently in the walls of his apartment, he grabbed a towel and cleaned his face before finally focusing on the intruder of his hibernation day. This day is the longest day of the entire year, unfortunately he was still going to endure half of it, whoever it was at the door, he would pummel him. He walked to the living room, the windows had been left open and the light blackened his sight for a moment, after adjusting to his surroundings, the phantom reached for the doorknob, he swung the door open and stood face to face with Ogiwara, his childhood friend.

He had his back turned and seemed to be leaving, the sound of the door made him turn abruptly, seeing who it was made him forget all about hibernation. _I'll be here, for as long as you need me to,_ the memory of a promise made a few years ago relaxed Kuroko's body and he felt himself smiling sadly. How could he have forgotten? Just like Momoi could count on Aomine, Kuroko could count on this man.

He was wearing his signature grin, "Finally! I was almost giving up, you're really slow today, Kuroko," and before Kuroko could talk, a crushing hug enveloped him, the familiar scent of comfort surrounded him and he wondered how psychic could this cuddly ball of energy be. He hugged Ogiwara back and nestled his face in the crook of his neck.

"You're still coming to me on Valentine's day?" Kuroko wondered out loud.

A light chuckle was heard near his ear, "For as long as you need me to, remember?"

"What day is it today?" Kuroko asked, he would eagerly accept this presence in his life if it meant achieving something close to oblivion someday, replacing Valentine's Day with something else was Ogiwara's idea, and the bluenette began to love this game of theirs. After spending his time celebrating a number of new insane holidays, on this day, every year, it started to be easier forgetting about _him_. He would wake up frightened and numb and would go to sleep either terribly drunk or completely exhausted, before long Kuroko realized he would not be allowed to ask for more.

The letter had stated he would not come back anytime soon, or rather, he clearly said he preferred to finish college and live across seas, he would not return to Japan until his own company had been established along with an approval from his father, if it meant something else other than utter success, he would not have it. He did not mention anything about forming a family and assure his lineage, he did not need to. Kuroko knew that stood in the same line as utter success. That was the way of the Akashi family.

"Well, for today, I thought of something new," Ogiwara started slowly, it's the same words he always says before explaining his plans for the day, however, they held a different weight this time, the bluenette could not explain what it was, he just felt something was wrong, "Kuroko, I'm afraid today is the day where you'll cease to need me," he muttered fondly before taking a step back and letting go with a smile "Because it's today," he was holding something as he spoke, it seemed to be a piece of paper, "I only peeked a little, sorry," he waved with a sly grin.

It didn't matter what he said, it didn't matter anymore, Kuroko was lost, his attention wavered and he could not understand what his only source of comfort was saying. He didn't want to understand, he didn't want it to end too! "W-What? What do you mean? Of course I need you!" his voice sounded hysterical, he didn't care, "Ogiwara, I do not know what you mean, did I do something?" Kuroko desperately clung to his sun, his hands went to Ogiwara's shoulders in an attempt to steady himself. This could not happen, not again. Why was this happening?!

"Kuroko, calm down, listen to me, Kuroko," his hands went around his neck before he realized what he was doing, Ogiwara kept waving the piece of paper for no apparent reason, Kuroko was not listening, he needed to fix this, he had to fix this before it happened again.

"I-I still need you, I need you, you cannot leave too! Please, don't do this to me," his mind turned on a desperation switch, it was an automatic course of action that he did not think through. He leaned forward swiftly, his head heart too much, it prevented him from controlling himself and Kuroko's lips were going to crash against Ogiwara.

The piece of paper was suddenly pressing against his mouth, Ogiwara's eyes were open wide, "Ku-Kuroko, what the- what were you going to do?" he sounded amused and terrified, his hand holding the paper, defending the bluenette's attack, while his other hand was pressed hard in Kuroko's forehead in an effort to keep him from moving further, "Yo-You're burning up, are you sick?" he pushed his best friend forwards, inside the apartment and closed the door behind them, "You reek of booze, damn it Kuroko, are you with a hangover?" he complained with a frown while he led the breathless bluenette to a chair, he made him sit and sat in front of him.

"I was- last night, Aomine and Kise, we went drinking and then she called, Momoi- I had to turn her down," his eyes were restless, searching for an answer in Ogiwara's face, an answer that would explain what was going on, "Ogiwara-kun, you were saying- are you," he could not say it clearly before Ogiwara clicked his tongue in distaste.

"Don't call me that, not now that you finally dropped the honorifics," he sighed and looked at the paper he was holding, "Kuroko, I'm sorry, I found it on your doorstep, you really need to read this," he placed the paper in Kuroko's hand, "I should've said this from the beginning, I caused you to misinterpret my words and I didn't mean to," Ogiwara held his best friend's face with both hands, a huge grin split in his face, "It was nice seeing how you like having me around though, were you going to kiss me, Kuroko-kun?" he teased, "I'm sorry but I don't see you like that," he apologized dramatically before letting go and wiping a fake tear.

"Idiot, you said you were leaving," Kuroko managed to say, "I was scared," he admitted with a groan before feeling the shame hitting him, his cheeks flushed a deep red. His breathing was returning to normal and he looked at the paper he had just kissed.

"I'm not going anywhere, seriously, only you to go into full desperate mode and get all worked up on your own," Ogiwara censured with a shake of his head, "He made you change a lot without even being here," he murmured softly.

Kuroko's head was hurting even more, he seriously needed to take a painkiller if he wanted to live this day through, "What's this?" he asked, ignoring his childhood friend's comment, his eyes remained directed to the paper in his hand, from what he saw it appeared to be a letter, "Is this from you?" Kuroko searched the envelope for a name.

"Not from me," Ogiwara said dismissively, "I'm going to pick some clothes for you, take your time… but not too much, we're running late," he declared before getting up and ruffling Kuroko's blue locks on his way to his bedroom, "You should have cut your hair maybe, will he recognize you, I wonder?" he mused, confusing the bluenette more.

What was he talking about? Who was he talking about? Kuroko stared at the rather blank envelope, with the exception of a corner, where it read _To Kuroko Tetsuya,_ the writing was elegant. It reminded Kuroko of _him_. It had been in March that Akashi had sent that email, almost three years ago. It had started with a regular greeting to his friends, congratulating them for graduating.

Soon it changed the topic, explaining he had his future plans laid out for him even before he had the chance to decide what to do. His father demanded him to travel abroad, to America first in order for him to study the language in an appropriate environment, even though Akashi probably spoke English like a native. Later he would go to Europe, to college and lastly build his own business. The Akashi legacy was his responsibility, he could not go against his father decisions. They hadn't been given the chance to see him off at the airport, Akashi Seijuurou found goodbye's displeasing. He didn't know if he was coming back.

From time to time, there would be one of the Generation of Miracles who received a phone call with an update, besides that he did not give any form of contact information to anyone. Midorima and Murasakibara were the ones Akashi would call more often, without understanding why, Kuroko was the only one he never called. Resigned and hurt, the phantom took it as a sign that Akashi did not intend to keep him in his life. His future would be astray from Kuroko, it was what his absence screamed.

His breath caught in his throat, his hope felt revived for some reason. What was this strange feeling?

The bluenette numbly began to open the letter.

He took a small card out of the envelope. The scent hit him like a ton of bricks, the same smell. The one he would never forget, the scent he would follow until he could no longer walk. To the depths of the earth, of the universe, he would always, always follow him. It made his heart beat race, his throat felt dry and his breathing became shallow. The same perfume. It was _him_. It was Akashi. Kuroko closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, " _Finally_ ," he would not think of the content of the letter, he would not be afraid of what he wrote. He would gladly accept whatever fate would give him, as long as Akashi was present, as long as he felt him in his life.

He thought about their one and only closest moment. The one in which Kuroko realized what he was feeling. It had been on Kuroko's birthday, the one Momoi had arranged with everyone from the Generation of Miracles, his first year of high school, right after the Winter Cup ended. Even Midorima had come, with a little bit of Takao's help.

Kuroko had never felt happier, to be able to regroup his friends and restore them to how they were before it all went wrong. They had played together and they had fun playing basketball. _They had fun_ , a tear fell down with the longing memory.

The evening ended in Kagami's apartment, it was surreal how well everyone had gotten along. He was flying, he remembered, his head was in the clouds during the entire gathering, his eyes kept following Akashi's silhouette no matter how hard he tried to look away. He succeeded in bringing him back. It was him. Akashi was there, he was there and he was beautiful. He was shining, he engulfed his surroundings and outshined them with ease. Kuroko felt dizzy with happiness, he excused himself and went to the bathroom unnoticed, or so he thought.

He was cleaning his face calmly and the euphoria he felt before was decreasing. Until he saw him, in the mirror of the bathroom, close behind the bluenette stood a red-haired boy with tender fire in his eyes.

"Tetsuya," he took a step closer and rested his hands in Kuroko's shoulders, a small embrace suffocated the shadow, Akashi was so bright, "Are you happy?" he asked with a smile.

"Akashi-kun," he whispered, "Yes, I am very happy."

"I'm glad then," Akashi mumbled before placing a little peck in his shoulder, earning a sharp intake of breath from the shadow, "Tetsuya, you were watching me, I could feel it, every time I looked at you, I caught your gaze," he stated softly as he began to caress Kuroko's shoulders, his lips almost touching his ear while he spoke, "And believe me, I was looking at you a lot more than often," he added with mischief in his eyes, the bluenette felt absorbed in this form of alluring light.

His cheeks burned, he leaned to the touch unconsciously, "Akashi-kun, I'm sorry for staring," he apologized politely. He did not know what else to do, this was absolutely unknown to him and all he could do was try to remain composed. He wanted to breathe him in, or rather, Akashi could breathe him in instead. Kuroko did not know what it meant. He simply wanted Akashi. There was nothing more in his head besides his past captain. He had spent too much time without the red haired, he craved his existence.

"It's quite alright, I missed you too," Akashi confessed, his eyes never leaving Kuroko's. He would always be able to read Kuroko, his fingers travelled to the bluenette's neck, "Tetsuya, do you find me pleasing to be with?" he questioned.

"Yes, Akashi-kun," his answer was instant. The blush deepened even more but he dared not to look away from the welcoming exhilaration of Akashi's eyes.

"Good," he affirmed, his touch lingered in Kuroko's neckline, "I am curious about something, therefore I will do something to satisfy that curiosity, Tetsuya, if you do not enjoy it, please feel free to express it either way you find appropriate," he waited until he could hear Kuroko's confirmation. Akashi never asked to do something, he would prevent the ones who were involved and that was it. He was never wrong, he did not see the need to ask, not when he knew he was doing something correct, "Do you understand?" he added with a shaky breath.

"Yes, Akashi-kun," he nodded faintly. If he didn't know better, he would say Akashi Seijuurou seemed nervous. His heartbeat bumped and thumped like crazy, Kuroko's thoughts were somewhat inebriated. When he thinks about it now, Akashi managed to make him drunk without the actual poison, it was as if the presence of the man himself converted half of his blood into adrenaline-charged toxins.

Kuroko shifted and turned around under Akashi's request, their noses were touching, their breaths intertwined in a mixture of breathless gasps. The red haired snaked an arm around the bluenette's waist to pull him even closer, with a slight turn of his head and his other hand grabbing Kuroko's neck, Akashi moved forward slowly.

Kuroko could still feel the moment beginning. His lips were soft on his, they pressed respectfully and tenderly. It was like nothing Kuroko ever tasted. Akashi's smell surrounded him, it was the scent of spring freshness that entices you to move forward. Their lips parted, briefly, before Kuroko could process it he was lunching forward. Then it all happened at once, Akashi gasped with surprise while the shadow's arms settled around his captain's neck, crashing their lips in a tight lock. Their kiss deepening savagely, desperately, hungrily. His fervent touch was everywhere, and the shadow could not get enough.

They pulled and collided, their teeth clashing a few times before they could match each other's pace. Their tongues found each other and battled an incessant war, Akashi would win, like he always did. Kuroko's hands tightened around his hair, pulling him closer. He wanted more. It was not enough, he still sought more, so much more.

The red haired pushed him to the sink, gluing their bodies until they were one. He tightened his grip on Kuroko's waist, with one leg he forced entrance to the middle of Kuroko's legs, he was hard, the bluenette realized. They both were. Akashi grinded against him, painfully slowly and lusciously hard. They moaned between kisses. Kuroko hurried the pace without restrain, clinging to Akashi's neck. It felt good, too good to imagine. Akashi hissed sharply at the harsh movements, "T-Tetsuya," he whimpered, the pleasure sipping through his voice.

They both craved more than it was possible to have, they desired more than physical closeness, the two wanted to reach a higher state of bliss, where their thoughts would no longer be. Nothing would matter but the fact they were there. Together, always.

A knock on the door startled them, both jumping away from each other, breathless and lost, "Oi, Kuroko? Let's eat the cake," Kagami's muffled voice announced from the door.

They had stopped there. Kuroko rushed to the door after he heard Kagami leaving, he glanced at Akashi when he felt his hand lock around his wrist, "Tetsuya, you cannot go out looking like that," he made him turn to the mirror. His hair was a tousled disgrace, quite like Akashi's, their clothes were dishevelled and their lips were a messy bright red. If they didn't need to leave, Kuroko would think they looked perfect.

"Oh, I see," what could he do if not stare? Blue eyes got stuck on red ones, searching for an answer he did not request. Was it truly alright? Could they have this? Were they allowed to be this happy?

"Tetsuya," his name echoed in the walls of the bathroom, "Tetsuya," he repeated after stepping closer, his arms surrounded Kuroko once more, the embrace in which Kuroko would stay, for as long as he allowed him to, he would be with him.

"Never let go," he whispered frightened, he started to shake, his own hands coming to close around Akashi's, "Never let go, Akashi-kun," he pleaded.

"Never," the fire in Akashi's eyes exploded with the word, Kuroko knew this was all he could take, and so he turned and smashed their lips together. It was a promise. Their promise to never let go.

For two years, they were together. It was endless and it was bliss.

The first time they went all the way had been a nerve-wreck. It had been Akashi's birthday. Kuroko could remember every little detail, from Akashi's blue bedsheets which smelled of spring, to Akashi's perfumed shampoo surrounding him. The softness of his red hair, the avid look with which he had devoured Kuroko the entire night, drinking him in while his hands were exploring every inch of his body. He kept murmuring his name, like a sacred chanting, the word was whispered, moaned, stuttered, and yelled. _Tetsuya_ , he would call repeatedly.

Kuroko had been afraid of a lot of things, the pain especially. He was also scared of not meeting Akashi's expectations. Foolish fears the red haired had dismissed as soon as he made Kuroko confess what was on his mind.

"It is my first time as well, do not think I am experienced, Tetsuya. Look," he requested before holding Kuroko's hand and placing it in his chest, glued to where his heart would be. The heart beat the bluenette felt was rapidly bumping in Akashi's chest, "See? I am as nervous as you are, if you want we can wait a bit longer, and then-," he advised before the shadow cut him off.

"I want you at this instant, Akashi-kun. Please, do not make me wait anymore, hold me now," he pleaded with his big and determined blue eyes, it had burned Akashi inside, to hear his lover declaring his desires this bluntly. Even more than before, he yearned for Kuroko. He would hold him tonight, without restraint, without unnecessary thoughts, he would hold him as if this would be their last time together. Their one and only chance.

They were in heaven during that long, long night, they would swear time had slowed down when their bodies had been united. The morning came way too soon.

Until near the end of his third year, something felt off. Akashi would avoid being alone with the bluenette, not bluntly. He was not one to be impolite, above everything he would always respect Kuroko, even when he announced he could no longer stay with him. So extremely polite, building a wall Kuroko could not trespass. It crushed him. How dreadfully cold the words had sounded, causing the kind of pain one cannot ignore, it felt raw and infinite. Something you know you won't forget, no matter how much time had passed, something broke entirely, leaving a black hole consuming the rest, bit by bit.

The bluenette didn't know the reason, all the red haired boy had said was that he was incapable of loving him. It all made sense later. When the email came and Akashi officially declared he was leaving Japan for an unknown extent of time. Kuroko still had thought he had done that to protect him from the pain, somehow. It caused him some relief, but not for long. Seeing how Akashi would not talk to him, at all costs avoiding any form of communication. It turned the relief into anguish. Kuroko was gone, his mind stayed shattered, every day he would lock himself, refusing to see whoever came to visit. He had given up living, transformed into an empty shell, no hopes, no expectations, no suffering further. His closest friends were stubborn idiots though, with ups and downs, they fixed him in the end.

Kuroko opened his eyes, determined to not become the same alienated excuse of a being, he owed at least that to the ones who managed to glue him back together. His vision cleared and he took a deep breath before he began to read the letter.

' _Dear Tetsuya, hereby I declare myself lower than the trash which floods the World._

 _I was very unfair towards you and acted according to my beliefs, expecting them to be correct. I regretfully realized how wrong I was, however there was nothing I could have done to erase the pain I inflicted you. Shintarou and Aomine were very meticulous while explaining, and I quote Shintarou, how much of a loathsome cold-hearted mediocrity-afflicted neophyte with glacially slow cognitive faculties I had been when it came to love matters. Each time I called, even Atsushi berated me for leaving you. They knew the state you were in, they knew it was my fault._

 _The guilt and distress kept me paralyzed and I selfishly found harmony in ignorance, not knowing was my way to survive. My responsibility towards my family weighted gravely and I could not allow myself to lose focus. Know that it wretched me inside. The pain you felt, know that I shared it with you for all these years. If I had known for certain that by talking to you, it would benefit both of us, I would have called you. However, Tetsuya, I do hope you have faith in me and agree with my judgment, would it not torture us further, if we were together and separated at the same time?_

 _I could have given you more, I do regret not acting differently._

 _Still, I cannot change the past._

 _All I ask of you, here and now, is that you meet me._

 _I will be returning to Japan on the 14th of February, my flight will arrive at three o'clock in the afternoon._

 _Please, Tetsuya. I will wait at the airport until you arrive. Please, come to me._

 _Yours truly, Akashi Seijuurou'_

Kuroko's breathing stopped, he felt his certainty crumbling around. Was he even alive, he pondered? What was this letter? Akashi, what did he mean? Kuroko read it again, and again. It did not make sense, was this a prank? Was it Ogiwara playing around? His eyes devoured the letters, his hands trembled while holding the paper with too much strength. It was no prank, this unique way of speaking was Akashi's alone. No one could impersonate him.

His eyes kept reading the same line, again and again.

"I will be returning to Japan on the 14th of February, my flight will arrive at three o'clock in the afternoon," he read out loud, trying to find out what was he even reading. Was this truthfully real? Was Akashi actually returning? His breathing was erratic, coming in frantic waves in a hastened pace.

"On the 14th," he repeated, "That's today, he's- Akashi is coming back, today," he searched the letter for a solution, he did not know what to do, it was today and at three o'clock, "Wait, what time is it?" he dreaded, he had woken up too late, Ogiwara came and the clock- the clock, "What time is it?!" he yelled with tears threatening to fall.

"Almost five o'clock, about 15 minutes to five o'clock, more exactly," Ogiwara answered from the couch, had he been sitting there this whole time? He grabbed the outfit he had picked out for Kuroko and threw it at him, "Go get dressed, and stop, stop worrying over how late you are, don't the brides arrive a little late? It is tradition," he teased with a glint in his eyes, knowing how long his precious friend had waited for this day.

"Ogiwara, but they don't arrive this late," he whimpered, trying to wipe some of the fallen tears, "I'm not even a bride, and it still takes about an hour for us to reach the airport," he added while he grabbed his clothes and searched for what to do. Ogiwara chuckled at how disoriented the bluenette was.

"Then hurry up and get dressed, I'll be waiting outside, the car is at the front of the building," he got up and moved towards the lost puppy in the living room, "Kuroko, you can do this, go get dressed," he persuaded the shadow while he urged him to the hall, "Besides that, you've waited too long, let him wait too," he added with mischievousness.

Kuroko looked back at his childhood friend, a smile spreading when he fully assimilated the situation, "He's back," he whispered gleefully. With that said, he turned to his bedroom in a little sprint.

Ogiwara would not worry too much. Unknowingly to Kuroko, he had sent a text message to Taiga, warning him of what was happening. He had assured him Akashi would not leave the airport until Kuroko arrived. He was convinced a few Miracles had already said a few words to the red haired, or maybe not. Perhaps they were watching him to make sure he would not leave but decided on letting him suffer a little. He had to admit the last option sounded way more miraculous.

He waited in his car, not even five minutes had passed until Kuroko came running out of the building. Blue hair still messy from the previous rest had been tied in a sideway ponytail with a red hairband. His dark blue V-neck shirt reflected his paleness intensely, showing off a little of his collarbone. It was tight in his chest, stretching slightly with his every move. Black skinny jeans matched the shirt perfectly, accentuating his thin but muscled legs. To finish the attire, Ogiwara had chosen the dark reddish hoodie, it was Kuroko's jacket of election, and it complemented his red converse shoes.

Proud to take part in this important moment, Ogiwara felt like a father taking his daughter to the altar. He was laughing when Kuroko opened the passenger door and settled beside him, sitting impatiently like a puppy who was going for his first walk outside, "Ogiwara, we can go," he proclaimed.

It looked like a question though, to which he would not answer.

Turning the key with a nod, he started the car, the engine roared affirming he was ready for a ride. With a brief glance at the bluenette, Ogiwara edged the car forward, flying to the airport. It was time, today it all ended so that Kuroko and Akashi could restart once more.

The ride had been insanely fast but agonizingly slow, desperate to arrive and not arriving still. The two stood at the edge of a cliff, to which the bridge to cross had fallen. Seeing the other side but not reaching it. However, they would reach it, Kuroko realized. A second may take an infinite amount of time to pass considering how eager one can be for the clock to inch forward. Even though it gives the impression of being impossible, the time will pass. Exactly like his three years of longing were finally reaching its peak.

"Are you okay?" Ogiwara asked softly.

"I think so, it's hard to breathe," he confessed with an insecure intake of breath.

"Just think of it as a Valentine's day date, I mean, it's this day after all," he laughed at the irony. The day Kuroko hated would be rewritten as the day he loved, at least that's what Ogiwara was hoping for.

Kuroko gasped, "Oh- I don't have any gift!"

Ogiwara turned to stare at him before looking straight ahead again, "Don't you start panicking about that too," he warned with a sigh.

"But it's Valentine's day, I'm going to see Akashi for the first time after an eternity passed, I want it to be close to perfection," he groaned as his hands clenched his head.

"Kuroko," Ogiwara started slowly, "You used to say you two were the epitome of perfection, nothing in the world mattered if you two were together, even time seemed to stop when you looked into his eyes, right?" he paused, "All you need is love," he concluded with a knowing smirk.

"Please don't start that again," the bluenette groaned at the reference of the movie Moulin Rouge. Ogiwara was laughing soundly, he knew Kuroko and Akashi fooled around with books and movie references, they would start a signature line and the other would have to finish it, they never failed to answer each other. He had witnessed a few of those exchanges, it had been endearing to say the least.

"You know, I'd like you to do me a favour," Ogiwara reflected with his eyes trained on the road ahead, "Before forgiving him and going back to being a happy idiot couple, please punch him hard in the face, will you, Kuroko?" he requested with a sly grin. It was obvious the bluenette would never do it, Ogiwara was mostly trying to entertain him. Well, besides that there was nothing like trying, it would be a beautiful spectacle if Kuroko went through with it.

"I'll consider it, Ogiwara," he chuckled. He would not think about it now.

The ride to the airport reached its end after the longest twenty minutes Kuroko had ever experienced. The moment had come, he needed to find it in him to forgive what had been done, so that all the mistakes would be forgotten. He would be allowed to move on and face his feelings head on, but firstly the bluenette ought to muster up the courage to meet his missing piece.

"Alright, Kuroko, I can't have the car parked here," his childhood friend informed with a resigned sigh, "I guess the show will have to go on without me. I'm going to the underground parking lot, call me when it's time to go home. Go on, it's now or never," he hushed him out of the car, the phantom turned to hug his best friend and thank him before opening the door and getting out of the car.

For all he knew, Akashi could have already left. He didn't have any form to contact him, it was likely that he would not tolerate such a huge delay from Kuroko's part. Even considering everything they went through had been Akashi's fault for doing everything his own way, without consulting anyone about it or explaining the whole situation to the ones who would be affected by his decisions. That was soon to be a part of their past, a rather unfortunate turn that cost them three years of their lives.

It didn't matter, Kuroko thought. All he cared about now was Akashi, he would not have left without talking to Kuroko. The bluenette trusted the red haired, if he said he would wait then he would still be there. He walked inside the airport, the unfamiliar sighting disorientated him to a state of frenzy, there were stores and coffee shops everywhere he looked, his footsteps took him further inside, unconsciously following a group of strangers to an opened area where other groups of people gathered. There was a straight path leading to an entrance. No, it was an exit, more specifically, an arrival gateway, he read the sign.

It seemed to be the right place, but he could not be sure if Akashi would be around here. There were also monitors all around him. He thought of searching for information about Akashi's flight, before he realized he didn't even know where the red haired had arrived from. Where was he supposed to go?!

Kuroko looked at his watch, it was nearly six o'clock. Akashi's flight would not even be in the monitors anymore. Planes arrived and parted every other minute. There was no way he could ask for info at the airport's helpdesks. He searched for an evidence of red around the crowds, it seemed meaningless, what could he do? He clenched his fists with despairing helplessness. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out startled, it was from Kagami. Kuroko checked the text message, ' _Look ahead, near the big ass escalators at your right_ ', the shadow turned his head towards his right abruptly, his grip tightening in his phone as he spotted the escalators, along with a familiar red hair.

He rushed forward, pushing past a narrow path between groups of people. It was not Akashi, but somehow knowing he was no longer alone was like finding a piece of wreckage to hold on to until the great ship could come and rescue him.

"Kagami," he breathed out when he reached his friend, "W-What are you doing here?" he asked in breathless anticipation.

"I was going to the bathroom, until Ogiwara called and said you were here already," he explained with a smile as he patted his blue hair, "You're quite out of breath, what got your pants on fire, Kuroko?" he questioned with a smirk. Why was everyone teasing him today? It was explained anyway, this was Ogiwara's doing.

"Please, just tell me. Where do I go to?" he begged with wide eyes. Kagami should know where Akashi was, if he was here it was for a good reason.

Kagami chuckled at Kuroko's impatience, "Don't worry, he's still around," he looked to the upper floor, where the escalators went to, "Through these stairs, up you go, there's a coffee shop called _Pure Bliss_ , they should be there," he stated while requesting a fist bump from his shadow, "Good luck, and happy Valentine's day," the bluenette grinned and turned to the escalators in a rush. He ascended upstairs, past the line of people who patiently waited to reach their destination, he did not want to lose another second. Too much time had passed by now.

The upper floor contained even superior floods of human life. He spotted the coffee shop, internally laughing at the irony, Pure Bliss, it read in a mixture of blue and red.

There were four or five tables inside the small coffee shop, an especially colourful one caught his attention, Kuroko could see green, yellow, darkish blue, purple and pink. What was the Generation of Miracles doing here? He thought of Ogiwara and Kagami, or maybe Akashi had called them himself. There was no red hair to be seen.

He reached the table with a confused mien.

"Where is he?!" Kuroko demanded with exasperation, "Kagami said he'd be here, at the coffee shop," he added at a loss for words. Everyone stared back at him, Kise looked somewhat sad. Aomine however was huffing and puffing as if his tail had been stepped on, "See? I told you he'd be here soon, for fuck's sake," his previous light complained with a frown.

"Kuro-chin, you want a cake? I made it for Valentine's Day, this is your share," he declared as he placed a small wrap which contained an even smaller cake in a form of heart, "Aka-chin just left, he said he would see you later today," he informed with a sympathetic smile.

"Kuroko, do not fret, we can call him, he's probably still in the area," Midorima hurriedly affirmed when Kuroko's expression transformed, turning him into the image of an abandoned puppy, "You might have crossed path with him without realizing," the green haired man said before fixing his glasses.

"He left?" the shadow's voice echoed around the table, silence was made in an instant, "Was it just now? Did he went downstairs? Through the escalators?" he questioned insistently. This was their chance, how could Akashi leave without seeing him? He said he would wait for him. Was this not as important to him as it was to Kuroko?!

"He went to the same way you came from, Kurokocchi," Kise informed him, the blonde seemed incredibly moved by the whole situation, "Go! You can catch him before he leaves!" he urged Kuroko out while jumping in his seat. Momoi gave him an encouraging smile, she didn't need to say anything. It meant she supported him. He would've hugged the pink haired woman if he wasn't in a panicking state of hurry.

Without waiting further, the bluenette turned on his heels and ran towards the same path he had come from. He could catch him, he thought. There was still time! Pushing through the crowds, he descended the escalator two or three steps at a time, his blue eyes searched the floor beneath him, he spotted Kagami in the same corner, holding his phone to his ear with a frustrated expression.

He looked directly at Kuroko and wide eyed, before frantically pointing towards the main entrance and exit of the airport. The bluenette's heart fell as he understood what that meant. There was no time, he jumped the last four steps at once and pushed forward.

Kuroko Tetsuya was late. He was so, so late. He felt sick, his stomach turned as he rushed his pace, with a flip of his wrist he glanced at his watch. There was no time. _Faster_ , he thought desperately, his vision blurred with tears. _Faster_ , his mind screamed at him, the voices around him could not reach him, Kuroko was not hearing or seeing them, his body moved on its own through the myriad of people. His lungs burned, his chest felt tight, it was too hard to breathe but he could not stop running. What would he do if he didn't make it in time?

He trespassed the main doors without stopping, his footsteps leading him to crash against someone's back, he was falling backwards when a hand pulled at his wrist and an arm snaked around his waist, preventing him from tumbling and drawing him closer. The tight in his wrist faltered, while the grip in his waist only squeezed.

His body tensed, not understanding what the stranger was planning. His head was resting against the stranger's shoulder, his breathing still failing to regulate itself. Kuroko's hands now held onto thin and yet, quite muscled arms. It smelled of his childhood, all of a sudden. The shadow closed his eyes and breathed the scent in, the tears fell nearly instantaneously.

Everything about Akashi's smell is fresh and, in some way, nostalgic. He smells of something you've forgotten, something very important that makes you want to cry. He smells like the past, but there is enough of the future lingering on the scent of his hair, that same scent of spring freshness that makes you crave to move forward.

"Tetsuya," the same voice, the way he pronounced his name was still the same and yet it felt like it was the first time he heard it, "Tetsuya," he repeated, his embrace tightening around him. Kuroko could not speak, his body trembled violently while he cried his three years of longing all at once. His arms went around Akashi's neck, he rested his forehead against his and fought to blink the tears away, he wanted to see those eyes. He needed to feel that his place was still beside him. Kuroko saw fire, the alluring light he had been yearning for, the welcoming reddish euphoria that was to be engulfed in the intoxication of Akashi's existence.

"Tetsuya," the red haired man spoke tentatively, his voice shaking slightly, "Tell me, are you happy?" the question that had been the start of it all, many years ago. Once more Kuroko relished in the sweet memory of their first rush of passion.

"I am very happy, A-Akashi," he breathed out in an unsteady whisper, "Are you?" he threw the question back, rewriting their lives, forgiving what had been done and allowing the moment to take him away from all his previous suffering.

"Oh, my life, Tetsuya, I could not be more grateful for our little infinity," he breathed out with a gorgeous smirk, his voice enveloped Kuroko in a loop of honeyed dizziness, "I carry your heart with me, I carry it in my heart, I am never without it," he started with glint in his red eyes, his lips brushed against Kuroko's lips as he quoted, "I fear no fate, for you are my fate, my sweet. I want no world, for beautiful, you are my world, my true, and it's," his breath halted, "You are whatever a moon has always meant," Akashi stopped as he waited for his lover to continue.

"And whatever a sun will always sing is you," Kuroko affirmed, the poem clear as water in his memory, "Here is the deepest secret nobody knows, and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart, for I carry your heart, I carry it in my heart," the bluenette cut to the end, the knot in his throat threatening more tears to fall, "Akashi," Kuroko chanted.

"I'm here, Tetsuya," he assured with a tender kiss on Kuroko's forehead, "I will never leave you, it will be this, always, for as long as you will let me," he stole another quote from one of their favourite books. He squeezed him closer and breathed him in, Kuroko had been dead without those arms around him.

Kuroko crushed their lips with a sigh, the taste of Akashi sent him to a higher place, how fast could he make him inebriated with the sin from his lips, the shadow mused in pure bliss, "I could eat the world raw," Kuroko quoted Achilles, feeling very much the same as the Greek warrior. They both grinned at each other, wishing time would stop, maybe allowing them another little infinity disguised as a millisecond.

The sound of clapping and whistling broke them out of their trance. They checked their surroundings, the shadow took a sharp intake of breath when he saw how surrounded they were, Kagami and Ogiwara were both filming the scene, the rest of the Generation of Miracles were amused enough to not record anything, with the exception of Kise, who kept taking photos, "That was beautiful, very nice, you two and your cheesy references," Ogiwara approved with a nod, "It's going straight to YouTube, maybe even Tumblr," he teased.

"Don't you dare, Ogiwara," Kuroko warned, smiling despite of himself. No one could destroy the glee he felt exploding inside him. He felt invincible.

"Here Kuro-chin, you left your heart behind," Murasakibara said before gently throwing the gift he had given Kuroko not too long ago.

"Thank you, Murasakibara," the bluenette grinned, before looking at Akashi and handing him the heart-shaped gift, "It's yours now, you carry it," he whispered fondly, "Never let go, Akashi," he pleaded, the same request he had asked, many years ago.

The red haired man slowly accepted the gift, staring at it longingly before returning his heated gaze at the source of all his torment and happiness, "Never," he promised. Akashi leaned forward and placed his lips against Kuroko's, this time he would definitely not break his promise. His life was Tetsuya's and it would be forever, until Akashi was no longer, "Happy Valentine's day, Tetsuya," he muttered with a smile.

"Happy Valentine's day, Seijuurou," the shadow said, feeling the cosmos stop while he lost himself in Akashi's fire.

 **THE END**


End file.
